Back in Bad Circumstances
by sexyCatDemon
Summary: Kakashi and Iruka's adopted son comes back to Konoha in bad condition carrying bad news.Itachi's coming back for him..contains :yaoi, rape, maybe m preg later, slight sasu/naru and kaka/iru OC/almost everyone.. I had to take it off for editing but it back
1. Family Crisis

**DON'T OWN ANY THING!!!! EXCEPT KYO HE, IS MY OWN CHARACTER!**

**Capter One:Family Crisis**

"Kakashi...Iruka…I have news of your son…Bad news…He returned yesterday and he is in a stable condition but we found something odd"she paused thinking of how to phrase it "He is healing way to quickly than normal …We already know what happened and it wasn't that bad…but we think it would be right to let you know he was raped" she said her eyes closed tight at the thought one of her best students and dearest friends being held down and opened her eyes again and looked from Iruka to Kakashi then back "Iruka…I know you have something to say to this since you were the one we sent to check out the mysterious disappearance of a whole group of shinobi from the sand that were in this area…You found them near his home,correct?"she asked watching Iruka freeze and look away before nodding.

Kakashi shivered as he watched his lover distress as it completely sunk in that their baby had been violated against his , he calmly put his arm around Iruka and pulled him close " There were four sand shinobi found a quarter of a mile from the path ,near Kyo's house…All were dead…Their wounds were shallow but we hadn't given it any thought that they were from Kyo since we didn't see signs of his trade mark jutsu"he rubbed Iruka's back as he felt a small wetness seeping through his cloths to his shoulder.

Tsunada let a small smile creep across her face as she saw Kakashi comfort Iruka before it quickly disappeared when Shizune burst into the room. Kakashi turned and looked at the panting figure with curious eyes before she spoke her reason for disturbance. Shizune held up a finger ,coughed a few times and regained her breath "He woke up…He wishes to see all of you and Jiraiya"she said respectfully bowing in apology for not knocking. Tsunade raised her eye brow at the information "When Jiraiya is involved it must mean that its close." she said smirking "Lets get going. Don't want to miss our chance to talk to him" she finished as she got up from her desk and walked toward the door. Kakashi kept his hold on Iruka as he followed "Your right…We haven't seen him in 5 years…The circumstances aren't good but at least he is alive and we get to see him again." said Iruka his face half buried in Kakashis chest as they walked out the door closing it behind them.

As they entered the room every ones eyes fell on a bandaged boy with long jet black,waist length hair and green eyes tented with blue sitting by the window "Hello Tsunada-sama. How I missed you Father and Iruka." His voice sounded gentle but was almost silently causing a gut wrenching pain in Iruka's and Kakashi's heart. Tsunada shivered and ran to the boy hugging him "You were a mess when I got you! You shouldn't be up,Kyo! "she said as she picked him up and put him in the unmade bed with small spots of blood staining the sheets. Iruka turned his head into Kakashi's chest and sobbed silently, the small boys smile fading. Kakashi swallowed in hopes of getting rid of the sob that threatened to escape his throat from the horrid sight of his son in the hospital bed.

The boy watched his father and mother sobbing and motioned for them to come to him since he couldn't get up. Kakashi watched his lover run to his adopted son and through their arms around each other before walking and sitting beside the bed .Tsunade smiled letting a few tears escape her eyes before she shook them away and looked out the window where she saw Jiraiya watching with a sorrow filled look in his eyes. She opened the window and let Jiraiya in before locking it closed again. Kyo smiled again his pale skin becoming tinted with a bit of pink before he rubbed Iruka's back showing that he was fine "I'm glad to see you mother ..Please stop crying though..It hurts me and father to see you like this."Kyo said while looking at Kakashi's mask-less face. Iruka nodded and got off Kyo wiping his eyes "S-sorry…I should have known…"he said still letting a choked sob out here and there as he tried to calm down.

Iruka smiled at how beautiful Kyo had gotten his hair color complimented his pale unblemished skin and his build was so small but still held indescribable smiled to as he saw his cute lover and beautiful son next to each other,granted the setting sucked, smiling like everything was OK. Tsunada sat on the edge of Kyo's bed "What have you called us here for?" she asked knowing full well what it was. Kyo looked around at everyone and sighed "Five weeks….I have five weeks to find some one else before he comes for me again.." he said looking at the black dots on his palm,the mark of the man he spoke of. Jiraiya finally spoke ,clearing his face of emotion,"Its got to be one of the nine ,or at least someone strong, but it also has to be a guy or he won't accept it" Jiraiya said scratching the back of his neck as he thought. Everyone nodded "That leaves Chouji, Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji,and Kiba" said Tsunada. Kikashi sighed "Naruto is out so that only leaves four.."he said as he remembered the scene of walking into the forest to find Sasuke thrusting in and out of Naruto a few nights after Sasuke's return.

Tsunada smirked knowing the same thing Kakashi did because she walked in on it before when visiting Naruto's apartment only a week both started chuckling before the burst into laughter, the other three in the room just stared questioning both of the peoples sanity before Ino walked in holding a chart "Um Tsunada-sensei im sorry for interrupting but Sakura and I have something we wanted to ask you" she said as Sakura followed her into the room closing the door behind her. Tsunade straightened up and looked at the girls "What is it" she asked in a commanding tone. The girls shivered with fear and nodded "U-um wh-who is this person we are supposed to be taking around Konoha?A-also why is Ibiki-sensei crying on the window seal"they asked pointing at the window.

Kyo's eyes widened as he jumped up and ran to the window sliding it open before dragging Ibiki in "IBIKI-KUN" he yelled hugging the man and squelling in a girl tone. Iruka laughed "Kyo always did say if Itachi ever hated him ,he'd go straight to Ibiki"he said as he watched Ibiki blush and fall to the floor, his head landed in Kyo's man looked way older than Kakashi but Kyo loved him anyway "I missed you Ibiki"he said in a loving tone causing the blush on the man's face to darken.

Ino and Sakura giggled seeing the higher shinobi blush like a academy student with a crush. Ino straightened her stance "I take it this is the person we are to take care of and show around..Shes cute"Ino said smiling. Kakashi sighed "Thank you, but Kyo's a boy…"he said watching Ino's and Sakura's eyes roll back as they fainted before letting a small smile go acrossed his face. Ibiki got up and helped Kyo up still blushing "s-sorry..I should have came in the right way.." he said bowing to rubbed her temple and sighed "I don't care … Just give us a minute to dis-" she stopped and looked at Kakashi and Iruka "I have a solution to the problem boys.." she said looking around at everyone ,even Ino and Sakura who were regaining the posture , before her eyes fell on Ibiki "IBIKI will be the stand in for Kyo's undecided mate." She said happily feeling oh so smart.

Kyo pouted "Why a stand in?" he asked taking off a loose bandage .Tsunada watched and sighed "Ibike hasn't agreed to be your mate" she said watching as Kyo's eyes got wide and he covered his distress with a smile .Kyos cheeks got a slight tinge of pink "Your right im getting full of my self." He said getting back in his bed and removing the rest of his bandages "I'm all healed up…Find someone else to be my stand in…I'll go with the two cute woman by the door and map out the town…"He said with a smile making Ibiki lower his head in guilt and the two girls blush. Tsunada sighed as she opened the drawer to a near by table and pulled out a black kimono with red flowers accompanyed by black wrap around shoes and a shinobi head band "Go change" she said handing the things to Kyo.

Everyone watched Kyo walked into the bathroom and close the door before looking at Ibiki as he opened the window "I'm leaving for a mission for the next two weeks…Anko said she needed someone to plan things out for her and chose me to accompany her.."he informed turning to them with a hurt expression as he jumped out onto the near by tree. Kyo calmly walked out of the bathroom the kimono barely reached past his thigh and his shinobi head band rested around his neck(he already has underwear so don't go thinking he is commando!PERV'S!) before looking at the Ino and Sakura "Shall we?" he asked opening the door to the hall with a sweet smile that could make any ones heart throb. The girls nodded and walked out the door with Kyo following behind leaving everyone else in the room.

**I'm sorry I haven't been able to watch naruto shippuden for a while so this is linked off of episode 88 or something like that! Kyo was adopted by Kakashi and Iruka when the found him around the age of 7 on a mission..When he was younger he would go with Kakashi to the Uchihas and Itachi ended up becoming infatuated with vowed to Kyo that he would come for him a month after his 18 birthday to claim him as his lover. He did however say that if Kyo found a lover/mate before then he would leave him be …. Oh ya this will be continued if people are nice enough to actually read and leave nice reviews…**


	2. Potential

Ok this one will be from multiple peoples POV…..TOTAL SMUTIGE!!!!!! It's a got KankChouShikaNejiLeeKyo Smut scene in full description.

_Star couple for this chapter is actually…_

**Chapter Two: Potential**

(Tsunade's POV)

'Damn this all I need Saki! Its all such bad timing…Kazekage Gaara is coming to Konoha and I need to be around to help Kyo if something happens again…He has been fine for a few days but something doesn't feel right…Damn who is it now' I thought as there was a loud rapping on the door to my office. I took a deep breath "COME IN" well that sounded welcoming.I really need a vacation. The door opened to reveal a surprised red head raising his invisible eyebrow "What a nice greeting Lady Hokage" he said sarcastically while his face twisted into a slight smirk. I rolled my eyes "You're here for vacation if you got her two days early..Good I have someone I need to look after" I didn't even listen to his answer there was no point. Gaara's face went back to stoic and emotionless "For once I really do need to discuss an important matter with you" he said as he stared at me with disinterest.I smirked and motioned for him to sit on in the chair in front of my desk "Oh then do tell" I said.

(Iruka's POV)

"Kakashi you know I love you right" I asked the silver headed man as he pressed against my back and nuzzled my shoulder. He nodded and started slipping his hands around my waist ,then up my shirt "Kakashi….If you haven't noticed…..YOUR SON IS WATCHING ALONG WITH MY STUDENTS" Kakashi sighed as his only visible eye scanned over the class room to see blushing eight year olds and a giggling eighteen year old with his hair pulled up into a bun to keep it from getting dirty or cut off. I scowled at the entertained bishounen that I called a son "DON'T ENCOURAGE YOUR FATHER" he flinched and his smile disappeared. I felt my heart throb before turning to the now concerned looking Kakashi "He still won't let any ninja from neighboring villages get to close…He let Gaara talk to him and pat his back but only because he didn't suspect any ill feelings coming from him… This is different than all the other times since we weren't there to save him…He might be permanently traumatized" I saw his available eye narrow as Kyo started to talk with one of my student that could be considered an outcast because of her was an Akimichi and it seems Kyo had taken an interest in her older brother when the man appeared in the courtyard with two bags of chips to pick up his sister. Kyo would pick her up and cradle her like a mother would do with a two year old before easly walking out and sitting her down by her brother. I was brought out of my daze by a loud gong sounding and kids screaming blood murder. I looked around to see kids running out the door with Kyo following behind while carrying a very tired looking blond Akamichi.I looked out the window for a few minutes before seeing my black haired beauty of a son walk up to Chouji with a flushed face.I smiled as I saw the large blond boy take his sister in one arm and blush when Kyo smiled.I saw Kyo turn to leave before Chouji caught his shoulder making Kyo turn but he wasn't freaked out like usual. I motioned for Kakashi to come look and he looked over my shoulder to see our son giggling while 's face curved in to a shy smile before he walked off with his sister in tow. Kakashi looked a bit surprised but smiled and hugged me. I chuckled and kissed the man on the nose getting me an affectionate nuzzle. I heard the door open and close along with light foot steps. Kakashi and I turned to look at our blushing son as he started cleaning up the class room "What was that about"I asked him smirking inwardly. He looked at me with what looked like the eyes of a cat caught carrying a dead exotic bird in his mouth before sighing "I-im going out on a date with him tomorrow" he said nervously as he watched Kakashi's brow twitch. I felt the fatherly protection aura start to leak from Kakashi's body"Don't worry Kyo…sweetie I wont stop you from doing what you want just be careful…Your father wont stop you ether" I said as felt the vein in my forehead throb before I pulled on Kakashi's ear to keep him under control. Kakashi sighed in defeat and nodded getting a large smile and a tackle hug from his son sending all of us to the ground. Kyo smiled and got back on his feet pulling us up with him. We walked toward the door unaware of of the man in war paint smirking in interest on the window seal.

(Kakashi's POV)

When we got home that night Kyo automatically took off toward his room in search of his red kimono with black lining and cherry blossoms that I gave him after he came home from the hospital a few days ago. I had my arm slung around Iruka's waist as we sat watching some sort of late night comedy show with him giggling at the mans weird puppet that signalled the host was about to come out. I started laughing to tell I heard a loud thump and scream coming from Kyo's to say Iruka somehow made it to the room before me and forced to door open to reveal a laughing Kyo being tickled by Kotetsu and both stared in aww at the blushing,smiling and completely oblivious Kyo with Izumo straddling his hips and tickling him while Kotetsu was at his side tickling his stomach. Iruka and I were annoyed to say the least at the position all three of them were were all completely unaware of our presence so Iruka and I each took one of our sons attackers by the back of their shirt pulled them up and shook them rapidly. Kyo was watching giggling with a flushed face from lack of oxygen .Both of the captured men blushed and scratched the back of their heads "We heard he was back and wanted to surprise him .We saw him digging out one of his kimonos with his back turned to the window and snuck in. sorry we didn't think you'd freak out" said Koutetsu in defence as I held him up and off the set Izumo down before picking up his giggling and flushed son "You scared me…I thought something horrible had happened when I heard you scream" he said pulling Kyo into a hug. I smiled and let Kotetsu gowhile we all watched the touching seen. I saw Izumo smirk at Kotetsu eliciting a blush making me smirk to . Kyo hugged Iruka then turned to us three neglected shinobi smiling "What was it that you were going to ask me before I was attacked by your lover Kotetsu" he asked sounding very similar to a nurse. Izumo pulled Kotetsu into his body causing the slightly smaller man to blush "y-you made the jutsu right" Koutetsu stuttered out. Iruka and I just blinked not knowing what he was talking anout but Kyo's face became very gentle as he nodded "You sure you want to do that though? It takes a toll on the bearers body and it's a big commitment" he said as he sat on the black bed sheets that covered his slightly disturbed bed. Koutetsu looked at Izumo before nodding "Im aware of what could happen but we really want to do it" this caused the brown haired lover to smile tightening his grip on his waist. Iruka's face become slightly agitated "What jutsu are you talking about,Kyo" he asked with suspicion lining his words. Izumo looked at Iruka "It's a special jutsu that Kyo created since he can't reproduce with women….It gives a male the permanent ability to bear children" Kyo was already in a defensive position like I was going to punish him for it. I smiled and pet his head feeling the silky black locks catch im between my fingers and tickle the tips "Good job…Let me watch so I can use it on your Iruka or you later" I said causing Kyo to smile. Kyo got up off his bed "Kotetsu well be the bearer correct? He is going to need to take a day or so off so his body can get used to the change…yes that means bedrest but also id like to keep an eye on him a few hours after the jutsu is finished and make sure nothing went wrong. Ive already used it on my self but I havent found any one that I want to use the ability with so I know what all the symptoms are if something is wrong"Iruka fainted. I caught him quickly but laughed as he mumbled something about what he would do if 'some son of a bitch' knocked his baby up. We all laughed as Iruka lay in my lap with an expression that read death while mumbling on and on a bout some fuck and run bastard that knocked Kyo up. Kyo quickly recovered only to make koutetsu strip his upper body and lay on the bed. Quickly making hand signs for an un familiar jutsu as I watched with my sharingan Kyos hands started to emit blue chakra that he then forced into Koutetsu's abdomen after about ten minutes Kys stopped and pulled his hand away from Kotetsu both broken out into a very strained sweat. I quickly picked up Iruka and took him to our bedroom to sleep before returning to a passed out Kotetsu and Kyo asleep on the bed with Izumo trying to slip Kotetsu into his arms. I helped Izumo get Kotetsu and escorted them out of the house before locking the door behind them. I quietly walked back to Kyo's room to cover him in his sheets and lock the window before turning in for the night myself.I smirked as I snuck into the bed beside Iruka who had woken up during my short absence " how long has it been"I asked playfully as I moved my hand into his shirt and started stroking the skin of his stomach. I could see his bright red blush even in the darkness of our night lit room. I felt him turn on the bed and then felt his lips on my mask before they curved into a smile "Well its been four days since we last got the chance but lets cut that number down Kashi" he said in a teasing tone.I quickly stripped off my unwanted clothing before moving to his with a chuckle "Iruka can we skip foreplay…I really want to be inside you"I begged causing the man tilt his head cautiously.I pouted and saw then man sigh with a smile "Fine," he said making me smile "But I need preparation or itll hurt" I nodded before grabbing the lube from my bedside table. I positioned my body im between his bare thighs while lubing up three of my fingers and returning the battle to its rightful place. I smirked at the already weeping erection that belonged to my lover "What got you like this so fast, Iru-koi" I asked before leaning foreward and licking up his cinnamon colored abbs to his chest. He shivered as I slowly took one of his nipples into my mouth while tweaking the other causing small moans to escape his throat "Y-hah-you harassing m-agh-me all day at w-work" he answered shakily as I slipped my lubed hand down and circled his gasped as I forced a finger in followed shortly by another. I was drowning in pleasure at the sounds my little dolphin was making. I started as scissoring motion knowing right where to hit causing him to arch off the bed and down on my fingers ,moaning loudly. I quickly inserted the third finger and continued the scissoring motion before "Iruka..Be careful …I love the sounds your making…but Kyo's right next door" I said while pulling out my fingers. He nodded ,his eyes hazy with lust,as I grabbed his hips and eased my way into his body . He bit his lip and grabbed the bed sheets as I fully sheathed my self in his body. I began a gentle thrusting pace while kissing any pain my lover had away. I sped up forcing my lover to mewl and moan underneath me. I could feel his body tensing up as we both reached our climax. He brought me down into a rough sloppy kiss as we were both emptied of all we were worth.I pulled out shortly after cumming and collapsed on the bed. Iruka looked at me smiling as we both basked in the after glow of our orgasm before snuggling into my chest and falling asleep.I smiled, wrapping my arms around him following his example.

(Chouji's POV)

We've been flirting with each other all week and I finally got the courage to ask him out! Just a few minutes and he should be here..I sat by the tree that grew outside of the Academy. I had heard a lot about him from dad but he exceeded all my was cuter than any girl in the village, smart enough to beat Shikamaru at shoji , and had strength that rivaled both Tsunades and sakuras combined! I smiled while thinking about him before a heard someone approaching me on light feet. I turned and was at a loos for words at the breath taking sight before me. I stared at his thin black bandage shoes that wrapped up his pale leg before stopping at his knees before trailing up to his Kimono that stopped at his mid thigh . Its bright red fabric and the small flower design fit him perfectly I could only blush when he caught me smiled with a light blush on his cheeks as his bangs framed his face while the rest of his hair was pulled into a ponytail that reached below the end of his kimono. I smiled back before wrapping my arm around his shoulders "Your beautiful ,Kyo-kun" I said causing him to blush darker. He looked up with an embarrassed smile,his eyes focusing on me "Thank you,Chouji-kun" he said before turning his gaze quickly to his feet. I chuckled and lead him out the school gate into the streets of Konoha on my way toward the bar so we could have a drink .My friends said to stop by so they could meet the famous 'Black Seduction' of Konoha. I had wondered about Kyo's power and he told me the name he was best known by out side of the village. I accedentally asked about what that had to do with his power and he said that he would show me if I actually found someone willing to fight him. I looked down at him as we quickly approached the bar and stopped right outside its entrance. I opened the door for him getting me a smile accompanied by a thank you before he stepped in with me following closly behind. It was hard to move with all the different shinobi that weren't out on missions and supposed to be resting. Kyo was making his way easily since his body was smaller and he seemed to know a lot of the ninja. I was following after him receiving some hateful stares from a few of Kakashi and Iruka's friends that seemed to know that I was out on a dat with Kyo. Suddenly Kyo stopped and turned toward me "You wanted me to meet your friends right? Are they here or do we need to claim a booth" He asked with a smiles while I looked over the crowd at the booths that lined the side walls. I smiled and gently grabbed his wrist as my eyes fell on Shikamaru,Neji,Lee and for some odd reason Gai-sensei all sitting at a large booth with enough room to seat me and Kyo. I quickly sat down beside shikamaru while Kyo followed after me sitting by the opening that allowed us to slide out of the booth. Shikamaru was staring wide-eyed at Kyo while his cancer stick slowly started to burn reaction was nothing compared to Lee's the poor boy had a face that was red enough that It could be passed off as a tomato .Neji's was best though he was trying to hide the blush that adorned his cheeks and was nervously shifting his body.I was surprised that Neji could act the way he was and very happy that I had found someone who could cause him to. Gai,on the other hand, wasn't surprised since he was kakashi's "eternal rival" and there for basically stalked the silver haired jounin. I laughed at my friends and was joined in my laughter by Gai as Kyo sat next to me pondering on if I was truly sain. Shikamaru finally snapped out of his stupor and growled at us. Gai and I fell silent which brought a victorious smirk to my genius of a friend's face. He quickly peered around me and smiled at Kyo "So this is the legendary Black Seduction that dwells in secret amongst our ANBU? The name doesn't do him justice…He is to down right sexy for it" he said forcing Kyo's cheeks to turn a shade of red very close to Lee's. Kyo looked at shikamaru and nodded "T-thank you" he stuttered voice was so light and cute it forced my heart into fluttering. Lee finally was able to get his face a more human shade and speak "HI Kyo-kun I am the next Green beast of Konoha,Rock Lee! It is very nice to meet someone as attractive as yourself and also be able to speak with them" he shouted in his,as always, loud and slightly annoying voice. Kyo just smiled at him and nodded as thanks before he waved down one of the waiters and asked for a very large bottle of saki and six cups. Of course Lee and gai were the ones to get drunk first followed be Shikamaru and neji who both continuously flirted with Kyo.I had had my fair share but I was only tipsy while Kyo was barely affected by the three bottles of saki he had finished himself. I sighed as I saw all of my friends and even a sensei completely waisted and unable to even walk by themselves try and leave the bar. I sighed and looked at Kyo "Should we take them back to my apartment and help them through this..It is our fault they are like this anyway" I smiled at him as he nodded and headed after Shikamaru and Neji who were leaning on each other as they stumbled toward the door.I followed after after him as he disappeared out the door. He was holding both of his targets by the back of their shirts while I carried lee in one arm and gai in the other. He chuckled "Come on Shikamaru,Neji, we need to get you both back to Chouji's apartment before you get yourselves into trouble" he said as he pulled them along behind him toward me. I smirked as both ninja were so easily manipulated by the current object of my affections even though the elder was a foot shorter than them and had such a delicate body. I thanked the gods that my apartment was so close to the bar because the short trip had been a complete horror for Kyo with two very perverse drunks groping at his but the whole I finally got every one piled into my apartment I realised that poor kyo was forcing His captives onto the couch awhile the grabbed hold of his obi and pulled it off his body forcing his kimono to fall blushed and pulled it closed with one of his hands while I snickered from afar while forcing Gai and Lee to sit at my kitchen table. He blushed even further when he realised I had seen his body "Don't worry about it..I was hoping to see it anyway… I was suspecting it to be in different circumstances to I said while plopping into one of the two available chairs at my table. Kyo chuckled slightly before making hus way towards what I thought was the empty seat. I watched him as he stopped beside me and gently touching my cheek. I instantly blushed as his lips met mine. I wrapped my arms around his waist and forced him into my lap as I nipped at his bottom smiled and allowed the intrusion of my tongue into his mouth before his started the same thing. I tightened my grip on his waist with one arm while the other unconsciously lowered to his ass. I squeezed one of the firm yet soft cheeks on his lower half forcing a moan that could make any straight man gay out of Kyo's mouth. Its easy to say the drunks quickly took notice and wear staring in delight at the hot and flustered ninja sitting in my lap. I sighed "I'm so aroused and so are you but if we want to have fun we have to include them…Damn them always having to get a taste of whatever im after" I said while thinking of the many more some I was forced into because of the intrusion of my friends. Kyo giggled slightly before pulling me back into a very deep and passionate kiss much like before "I don't mind…I want you in me first though" he said in between gasps as we pulled apart. I saw Shikamaru and Neji smirk while Lee blushed and gai slunk into a deep drunken slumber. I chuckled and watched the teacher start a inflating and deflating snot bubble that was hilariously funny when belonging to a strong shinobi "One out" I said . The guys got up from their seats as I carried Kyo to the bedroom and stripped him off his loose kimono.I was stripping my armor as my friends walked into the room and folloed my example. I looked at Kyo as I started on my tight pants and blushed "W-what's with that predatory look" I asked when Kyos was sitting completely nude on my bed and smirking. His hazel eyes were clouded with lust "Im glad I chose you…My suspicious were correct not only are you nice out of bed but you seem like you'll be nice in it to" I and my friends just about collapsed out of surprise as that statement increased our arousal ten fold. Lee's nostrils flared and he completely ripped off his cloths to reveal his very large and thick cock standing at the ready. This was actually the first time any of us had seen Lee's since this was his first time in one of our orgies. Shikamaru and I stared in aww at Lee's glory while neji slipped onto the bed and with Kyo. They started kissing and rubbing their groins together forcing very arousing moans out of both of them. My attention ,along with Shikamaru's and Lee's, was drawn to the very beautiful males going at it on my bed.I let my boxers pool around my ankles and rubbed myself while watching them. Lee smirked as he quickly sat behind Neji while rubbing the Hyuuga's nipples. I watched as the proud Hyuuga let out a submissive moan and leaned back into Lee while still rubbing against my desired uke. I forced my self on to the bed and positioned Kyo so he was on all fours with face at Neji's neck and his ass in my view. It was such a delectable sight that I couldn't help but slide my tongue over his quivering entrance to get a taste.I moved my tongue over and around the hole before sliding my tongue in. Shikamaru had made his way onto the bed and was sucking on neji's erection while Kyo did the same for him. I saw Kyo tremble as he tried to force my tongue deeper into him by bucking backwards. Shikamaru pulled away from neji while Lee started the preparing of said continued his steady bobbing and sucking On Shikamaru's length forcing the shadow manipulator to throw his head back in pleasure. I pulled away from kyo's hole and held my fingers to shikamarus had let out an almost in audible whimper as removed myself though quickly cut off when he saw what I was doing. Shikamaru quickly sucked on the fingers leaving a fair amount of saliva to use as lubricant for the dark haired uke tending to us both. Lee had quickly entered neji and the loud moan caught the other participants attention. Neji now also on all fours nuzzled Kyo's neck forcing him to leave Shikamaru's cock and kiss his fellow uke.I smirked and inserted one of my lubed up fingers into Kyo making him flinch and moan into his kiss. Neji looked at my with eyes that demanded that I do it again. I quickly moved my finger again before adding another "g-gods…More..Chouji!" Kyo screamed after breaking his kiss with neji and arching up onto his knees and forcing my fingers deeper into him. Shikamaru took that opening to strat fondling and sucking on Kyos chest.I saw Neji scowl slightly before reaching around Shikamura and start stroking said mans length. Shikamaru moaned and reviled in the pleasure the action brought as we all started getting closer to the inevitable event of the Kyo being mounted there was a loud resounding nock. Everyone stopped what they were doing while we directed our attention on the door that lead out to my living room. I growled low in my throat as I went to get up but Kyo stopped me. He forced me down on the bed ,got off instead,grabbed his discarded clothing and headed out the door of my room.

( Kyo's POV)

'Well that was disapointing…Once I get red of this disturbance I can go back….' I smirked at myself as I slipped on my kimono and neared the front door leading out of the apartment. There was another loud knock at the door and all I could do was wonder how in hells name was Gai still sleeping and Who in their right mind was banging on the door at this gods forsaken hour. I unlocked the door and peered out and up to see a hansome face covered in war paint.I saw his head band and quickly backed up ,accidentally falling over my own feet. The man watched as I picked myself up off the floor and and ran to the bedroom before pulling a now half clothed Akimichi to the front door. I watched as my soon to be lover and the sand shinobi talked before listening in.

"What the hell are you two doing to make so much noise? Your lucky that my bitch of a sister isn't with me next door!"

"S-sorry Kankuro…Its not just us two ….And we were….Uhmm"Chouji said nervously trying to look for the words to put the delicately. Kankuro looked at the usually straight foreword leaf ninja then back at me . I blushed and hid b Chouji fearing what this man had planned.

"Chouji ,You don't have to answer the first question" Kankuro said smirking.

I blushed bright red and was in position to run back to the bedroom at ninja speed when Chouji grabbed me. I was able to turn around before he brought me to his side and kept a strong hold on my shoulders. The Sand shinobi walked into the apartment and Chouji returned the door to its original position. I saw the two start talking before I was bale to slip away to the bedroom. Shikamaru smirked as i closed the door "Who was it" he asked as he pulled me onto the bed. I felt his hands start moving up from my hips to my nipples "K-kankuro…Complai-NNN-ing about the noise" I was able to get out before I started moaning from the shadow manipulators touch. Neji was still in the same position as earlyer but had apparently finished with Lee since the Taijutsu master was passed out on the end of the bed. I smirked as I got on all fours and kissed the byakugan wielder before forcing him on top of me. Neji smirked as he settled inbetween my legs "OI! What about me" shikamaru groaned at us. I sighed and forced neji into a seating position "Hmmm H position or double penetration" I said as I straddled Neji. I felt Shikamaru position himself behind me "Ne shika-kun….Get two of those condoms on the bedside table" I said while rubbing my lower back against his erection. Said man growled and did as told before handing the packages to me. I smirked as I slipped one of the rubbers on Neji causing the long haired beauty to moan "why do we have to use condoms" he asked. I slipped the next condom onto Shikamru and positioned both male so that their cocks were aligned "yes…Im sure you don't want any chibi Nejis or Shikamarus running around Konoha" I said before forcing both of the men into my entrance. Both men flinched as I buried them further in me "g-gods…that feels so good" I moaned out at the full feeling. Neji smirked and grabbed my hips lifting and dropping me forcing a groan from Shikamaru and a gasp from me as said boy hit my prostate. Neji continued his action while steadily speeding up forcing me to moan loudly and lean on shikamaru for support.I kissed and nipped at the nape of Shikamaru's neck as my head rested on his shoulder. I saw Neji tense up and violently thrust upward into my prostate "N-neji" I screamed knowing full well that he released into the condom. Shikamaru grinned as Neji fell back and joined Lee on the bed "My turn" he said before pulling out and laying me on the bed. My mind was starting to get hazy and my release was quickly approaching while shikamaru slid back into and started plunddering my prostate. Shikamaru violently thrust in and out of me as his climax approached but quickly stopped his actions when the bedroom door opened to reveal a smirking Chouji and a embarrassed Kankuro. I blushed at my position and moved my hands to cover my shame only to be stopped by Chouji. Shikamaru smirked as he thrust foreward and caused me to moan loudly "D-damn..Shikamaru" . Chouji climbed onto the bed and lifted me up so my upper body rested in his lap while my lower half was plundered by his best friend. Kankuro stood frozen in the door way watching this live version of gay porn play out in front of him. Shikamaru did an unnecessarily violent thrust into my prostate forcing my muscles to contract around groaned and gasped as he pulled out,removed the condom and shot his seed all over my stomach. I moaned and trembled at how close to release I was which quickly caught Chouji's attention "Can Kankuro join? I see it as only fair since we woke him up and caused that little problem growing in his pants" he said while motioning to the boy pitching a tent in the door way. The shadow manipulator dismissed himself from the room and pushed past kankuro.I blushed and nodded while turning over so my face was near the crotch of Chouji's pants "Sure but I want you in me now…..I don't care if you wear a condom or not"I said and went to work on removing the article of clothing keeping me from what I wanted. Kankuro taking the invitation stripped quickly and joined us on the bed "T-thank you" he said as he sat by the passed out ninja's at the end of the bed. Chouji raised a cautious brow at the muscle presented between the pupet master thighs that was Larger than Lee's and even his own. I chuckled and shifter his body so I was licking Kankuro while Chouji was behind me. I smirked and thrust back on the appendage that was against my entrance forcing chouji to enter. The Akimichi gasped and grabbed my hips while I moaned. Kankuro growled when I took his length into my mouth and sucked. Chouji forced the rest of his member into me which forced more of Kankuro into my mouth. The boy tasted bitter sweet and it was an enjoyable taste. Chouji finally started his torturously slow pace I was moaning and mewling around Kankuros cock "K-kyo-kun " he said raspy before releasing a large load into my mouth and slinking back onto the bed. Chouji kept his pace and smirked at the ninja "What happened to 'I have better self control and more stamina than you could ever have'" He asked the older ninja sarcastically. Kankuro grunted before drifting off to sleep with the two other spent shinobi. Chouji smiled at my and plowed into me forcing my to cry out and clench around him "I-I cant take much more..Couji" I said while resting on my fore arms while my knees supported my lower body. Chouji quickened his pace "I-I'm the same …KYO" He groaned out before I felt his essence coat my insides. I moaned at the warmth that filled me and also led to my release.I collapsed on the bed and was pulled onto Chouji's chest as he fell onto his bed back first. I drifted into a comfortable sleep not caring that the other participants beside Kankuro might freak out at being naked in the bed with their friends and that I would have a certain silver haired sharingan holder would be on my case.

(Lee's POV)

"What happened" I groaned out while moving whatever heavy object had come to rest on my chest off so I could breath. I stopped automatically when I saw chouji's bedroom wall come into view. I was at a complete loss for words when I looked down to see myself completely nude. I started hyperventilating before I completely lost it and screamed. My team mate that had once taken up residing on my chest woke up and covered my mouth "Damn it Lee what is your prob-" he cut himself off as he realised that I was in the same bed with him. His usually emotionless face brightened to a dark red as he looked at the other occupants that were now growling as they woke up except for the slight whining that escaped the lips of the dark haired beauty I had met the day before as he slid off Chouji. Neji shivered as he looked over at Kankuro who had at some point entered the bed followed by Shikamaru and Choji who were laying longways with a hickey covered Kyo sandwiched between them. I when I realised I had been dragged into an orgy with my friends.

(Neji's POV)

I remembered the night before in precise detail as my eyes fell upon the long haired uke that had until recently been unable to walk by himself. I sighed as I helped him up until I realised that I was still wearing the condom from the night before. That I didn't remember and I looked at the everyone else who were all sitting on the bed "Who the hell did I enter" I asked causing every ones eyes to go wide and stare straight at me and Kyo as we tried to get to the bathroom. Shikamaru smirked "we entered Kyo…And yes I mean we both entered Kyo at the same time" he said as he lit one of his damnable cancer sticks and sat close to the window. I just about blushed as I looked down at Kyo as he stumbled by himself to the bath room a good distance down the hall. I looked back at the more dominant males sitting on the bed while rolling my eyes " Its quite rude that none of you are trying to help him" I said as all the semes stared at me like I was speaking crazy talk. Shikamaru took a drag from his cigarette and asked the question I knew his dense mind would cook up "Why do you say that" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him and the rest of the semes "If you haven't realised that was probably his first WILLING sexual experience and he took what two or three of us all in one couldn't even walk by himself this is also slightly smaller than a even a normal girl our age" I said in disgust while watching only two of the four actually pay attention. Chouji got up off the bed and headed out the room in the same direction that Kyo had gone earlier. Shika and Kankuro smirked at each other and looked at blood ran cold for a minute and the fear must have actually appeared on my face because Lee quickly ran into guard position while I quickly dug through the many piles of cloths to find at least my boxers and if lucky the rest of my clothing. I nodded to Lee once I had my boxers on and was starting on my cloths. His fellow semes rolled their eyes "I cant believe you two…Lee only participated last night because you did…Shouldn't you become boyfriends or some crap by now? I mean I know why Neji doesn't but you two could occasionally switch rolls" said Kankuro with a frown. I was blushing at first but then the nausea of the hangover and the gagging that thought caused forced me to run to the bathroom past Kyo and to the toilet to hurl what was left of whatever I had yesterday out of my stomach. Kyo sighed and picked up a clear glass from the counter and filled it with water "You all drunk yourselves sick last night ,huh" he said sarcastically as he started rubbing my back. I sighed and blushed "Sorry..what are you doing in her anyway" I asked as I watched him turn toward his kimono which had found its way to the doorway and dug in the small pocket that had been attached into the sleeve. He smiled at me as he pulled out a small red pill and popped it into his mouth before swallowing it with a small bit of water. He sighed handing me the rest of the water so I could rinse the taste of bile out of my mouth "I perfected a male pregnancy jutsu but its permanent…That pill is somewhat of a after sex birth contral pill…I know you used condoms but Chouji didn't get to" he said forcing a small tinge of pink to grace my cheeks once more. He giggled "I wouldn't mind rutting with you all again but I don't think my body could take it as rough as it did this time" he said forcing my to choke on the water I had been gargling. He quickly started patting my back as I hacked what I could of the water up.I finally got passed the hacking and turned to peer at him but he wasn't there anymore. I heard shikamaru scream from the bedroom and walked into find I thoroughly pissed off Kakashi with Iruka and Kyo each hanging off one of his arms while shikamaru was against the far wall with a red and swelling face. I blinked then looked at Kankuro who had somehow masked his chakra while hiding behind the dresser. I burst out laughing causing all attention to fall on me. This was all to funny. The genius Nara had been punched by the copycat ninja while the Kazekage's brother was fearing for his life behind a dresser belonging to his best friend. Kakashi and Iruka were surprised at the burst of emotion but it was to damn funny. Kakashi had apparently calmed down and was sitting quietly while Kyo explained what happened. It was only to say that the silver haired jounin fainted like a school girl there and then at the many delicious events Kyo had described in detail. Iruka was blushing and was close to fainting like his lover but was fighting against it "K-kyo w-we get it… I can't believe you did something like that…I thought that you might be a bit more concentrated on finding someone to replace Itachi instead if rutting around…What about Ibiki ?Aren't you after him" Iruka scolded .Kyo's mood take a sudden down fall straight through anger ,sadness and right into the broken depression that could only be breached by someone who had suffered emotional trauma that was far worse than Sasuke's. I suddenly felt guilty and started comforting him much like he did for me only hours before. I sighed and looked at Iruka in curiosity "Whats this about Itachi and finding a replacement" I asked in a slightly pissed tone. I saw Iruka slink back slightly before he answered "Long story short….If he doesn't find a PERMANENT lover in a few weeks time he will be forced to join the Akatsuki and be Itachi's Lover/sex pet"I blinked. Then I Blinked some more while my mind struggled with the information till it clicked. I sighed and looked at kos hand and there was the rumored dots of an Uchiha's lover except Kyos were only other time I had seen this was on Naruto who was still after the damned sasuke who had abandoned him after leaving the mark. Chouji had disappeared for most of the day while we all sat in his apartment including gai ,who had finally woken up while almost drowning in the drool puddle he had made on the kitchen table. We talked for most of the day in hopes of finding a way to sort out this predicament. Kyo had fallen asleep and was leaning on me while Iruka and Kakashi had done the same with each other. Shikamaru had left for his home so he could get medical attention while Kankuro had gone back to the neighboring apartment leaving me with a passed out shinobi family of three. I shrugged it off and fell back onto the bed that I had been seated on for so long.I had dragged Kyo with me when I fell back and he was nuzzling into my side and had his fingers wrapped in my hair as he slept. I couldn't help but smile. This boy had a way of bringing out emotion much like naruto did but he was calmer and made me feel more relaxed. With out even knowing it I had slipped into the haze of sleep and even nestled there happily with a fellow bishounen cuddling with me.


	3. One right after another

Im sorry to all my readers!!! Its so hard for me to update all my fanfics!!! I had 2 I really wanna keep updating regularly but now I have 3…ahhhh ill be really slow updating months apart maybe but im trying im struggling and drowning in the homework when id rather be drowning in smex…well ill update what I can for now this is just a note for those who wanna read this…

**One Right After Another**

Kyo sat on the desk in the mission had been a scary,graphic, and over all disastorous morning. He hadden fallen asleep with Neji on Chouji's bed and forgotten completly about the man he was supposed to be showing attention to. The large man had found Kyo asleep and Neji asleep with him. Kyo woke up to the sound of the window being forced open and Neji screaming as he flew out it. He found a beaten tired and very angry Chouji standing by the open window glaring at him with enough hatred he resembled Iruka when Kakashi had blown up the kitchen. He told the man what happened the day before but he was already past the boiling point Chouji told him to clean up get dressed and leave. Kyo had no intention on angering the fellow ninja he did as told.

He decided he would take over Iruka's shift on the mission desk and stopped by home to tell Iruka he had the day off. After waking his parents up at four in the morning on the weekend he dressed in some fishnets and a red short kimono and left for the mission room…that's how he ended up sitting an hour early on the mission desk crying ,tired ,and once again in danger of being stolen away by an S ranked ninja. As he sat brooding in his misery the hour ticked away and ninja started coming in to turn in their first to enter was none other than his dear Ibiki who of course was spazzing out about him crying.

(Kyo'sPOV)

I had been crying for almost an hour straight when Ibiki walked in. He asked me what was wrong and then the shame of what I did once again hit me with full force. The tears started pouring even harder and my body shook. He sat on the desk beside me and pulled me into his hard chest with a sigh. I cried till more shinobi started coming in .Ibiki smiled knowingly and left me to my my position I pulled myself together. I couldn't muster up the energy to be my normal self so I did what mom dos on days like this.I smiled happily talked in a tone that was friendly but showed I didn't wanna be messed with. I stayed seated keeping up the routine until the mission room was empty.

Slowly I looked up at the clock and flinched "Only One huh?" I sighed "He should be coming in soon." My heart throbbed painfully at the thought.i felt the tears prick at my eyes again "I didn't cheat Choji…I'm sorry" I crossed my arms on the desk and cried.I heard a noise but figured it was the wind and kept crying.I knew my body was trembling. I knew that a shinobi was never supposed to show their emotions even when alone but I wasn't really a shinobi at the moment.I was me.I was broken.I was I hated myself.

**(Choji's POV)**

I had heard Kyo was in charge of the mission room right now but I had to drop off the report.I really didn't want to but as I reached the hall leading to the place Kyo was currently at I heard the most heart wrenching sob.I froze where I was by the door and heard a faint whisper.I tensed up slightly before opening the door. There with his head down trembling and crying was this my fault? I didn't mean to. I thought he had slept with neji! Hell he was sleeping by Neji..then again the did have there cloths on. I sighed loudly and stomped toward the desk and slammed the report on it causing kyo to jump .I felt my heart rip. His pale face was red where he had rubbed tears away ,his eyes red also and even more tears were streaming down.

He shook before pulling him by one of his arms lay-ed on the desk. Very quickly I picked him up with one arm while the other wiped tears away "I'm sorry Kyo…You didn't cheat did you…Im sorry I was angry this morning..I got a surprise mission from Tsunada-sama…Please don't cry im sorry"he buried his face in my shoulder and clung to my shirt.I felt him nod. After that I looked at the clock "One ten .Kyo do you want to make this official you and me we haven't really had sex with just us…I know it seems wrong to ask but Kyo.I like you.I like you more than those chips I eat even-"he cut me off with his lips. Those soft pink lips on my own dry chapped ones felt like heaven. Smiling I ran my tongue over his bottom quickly opened his mouth and we both let our tongues dance sensually. His eyes looked at me with the flames of lust burning furiously.I groaned and pulled from the kiss.

Dominantly I slipped my hands down his pail neck and hooked them under his I pulled it down and untied the sash from around his kimono fell revealing his black lacy under wear.I looked at him curiously only to have my breath hitch at the cute blush staining his cheeks. I felt my cock grow uncomfortable and my control slipping. I hooked my thumbs in his under wear and pulled them down. His cock was small but suited him perfectly it was a normal size and had a pink hue to it. I wrapped my hand around the hardening member and body shiverd at the sexy moan I got as payment. I set him down on the desk and marveled at him.

His long hair splayed over the desk,back against the wood, and his legs spread showing me his pink entrance.I felt my arousal twitch . Growling I got on my knees and lifted his hips off the I started to lick his entrance.I heard him gasp "Oh…god choji…don't" I smirked and forced my tongue in to his ass. He moaned loudly and my arousal started leaking. I started thrusting my tongue in and out of his hole causing him to tremble and whimper at the teasing nature of the action. I stood up again after I deemed him ready and wet enough.i release my aching dick from all its as gentle as possible I turned Kyo over onto his stomach "ready I asked huskily as I placed my hands on his hips. He leaned back against my chest and kissed my jaw before nodding.I smiled and gave him a small peck on his lips before thrusting into his orfice.

He moaned loudly at the action while my vision hot tight heat was delicious.I waited for Kyo to tell me it was OK to move. I looked down at him as he lay-ed against the desk trembling and gasping his eyes clamped shut.i stared at the beautiful sight before he opened his eyes and looked at face flushed and smiling at I groaned when I felt him roll his I started a slow steady pace causing him to mewl. He started moving his hips with my thrusts and before ether of us could comprehend we were both going at it like animals. I felt him contracting around me and witnessed him making claw marks in the desk. I leaned farther down against him "I'm close Kyo..What about you?" I asked before grinding my hips into his.

**(Kyo's POV)**

I was so close. He was so rough but it felt so good. My body was aching from how rough it is but I couldn't get had it once like this before but only with one .Ibiki and choji were the only two who could do this to me. I felt choji lean down and angle his dick to hit my sweet spot "I'm close Kyo..What about you?" he forced his hips forward and I felt my breath hitch and a load moan of pleasure that sounded like that of agony. I mewled and leaned back and grabbed his head kissing him hard. He began thrusting erratically while our tongues ran against each other in our dance of pleasure. Suddenly he thrust straight into my prostate and I lost cum splattered on the desk and my muscles clinched on choji. He groaned and buried himself as deep in me as he could before he released I felt his essence fill me and even leak out.

We stayed like ,that hunched over the desk panting, smelling of sex.I heard foot steps from down the hall and jumped. Choji quickly went to cleaning up the mess from the desk and the things that fell on the floor during our rough sex while I put my cloths back on. Once choji saw me dressed and sitting on the desk with my legs crossed,a sincere and sated smile on my face however I was quickly pushed on the desk.I felt his tongue exploring my mouth and couldn't help but the door opened there was none other than three of the biggest pervs in ,Ebisu, and was that really Naruto? Iruka's precious little fox boy?

**(Naruto's POV)**

I walked in to see Choji pinning a girl to the desk of the mission room and damn was she sexy. I wasn't tempted to cheat on Sasuke-teme with them but I was questioning on what was really going on. The room smelled heavily of sex and choji's pants were pooling around his ankles while the dark haired beauty underneath him moaned and purred at his kissing.I smirked and whistled which hastily alerted the two of Ebisu's,Jiraiya's, and my quickly pulled his pants um and blushed rubbing the back of his neck while the other glared at him before looking at us with a smile " can I help you three?" he asked blushing.I looked down at my feet and saw a pair of black lacy undies. I picked them up and grinned"Hey ebisu-sensei" said man looked at me and had one of his major nose bleeds. I laughed so hard not ever noticing the blush that grew on the dark haired beauty's face.

Jiraiya suddenly snatched the underwear from me and handed them to the person on the desk.I watched as the cutie leapt down and sensually pulled them up their creamy thighs. Jiraiya remained unaffected while me and Ebisu looked on in admiration of this persons beauty."Kyo you were crying earlier was worried"Jiraiya said.I blinked"Huh? You mean the bald from when I was in the chunnin exams?" I asked unaware of the shallow grave I had just dug myself.I saw the person called kyo disappear quickly before I felt a claw like nail scratch against my throat "what did you say about dear Ibiki Ruto –kun?".That nick name only one person called me that. . Wait I remember!

I smiled "Sorry about you..it been what….10 years?"I asked him knowingly. The claw at my neck disappeared and I sighed in relief.I looked to choji who was leaning against the desk smirking while Kyo quickly reappeared leaning against him in a suggestive manner. "Your about right."he said before looking at jiraiya "I found the person I need…someone that I don't even have to pretend with" he said with an adorable smile creeping onto his face. Jiraiya looked at kyo then smirked "You had sex in the mission room" he teased in a a sing song voice. Kyo giggled but stopped and flinched slightly his hand coming to rest on I could ask him anything about it he was collapsed on the ground clutching his stomach.

AN:Whats up with Kyo? Will he be ok? What about choji? Ill update eventually everyone!


End file.
